


Tattoos

by Potato_Productions



Series: The Life of Rayla [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Full Moon, Headcanon, M/M, Moon Shadow Elf Rituals, Pre-Canon, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Productions/pseuds/Potato_Productions
Summary: Earning a tattoo is a very important feat in a Moon Shadow Elf's life.This was Rayla's first experience.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy, and if I have misspelled anyone's name or made any grammar mistakes please let me know!

 

Tattoos. Something so simple could mean so much. 

For the Moonshadow elves they where a symbol of status. A tattooing ceremony was sacred, only the one reviving the tattoos family could attend (along with the artist), it was a quite and serious ceremony, nobody would speak and it would be done on a full moon. 

Each mark from the ink meant something. Surviving a battle, a rank in the military, getting married, becoming a parent, and coming of age. 

Every tattoo had a meaning, however the coming of age where more free formed.

The one earning the tattoos got to choose them and where to place them on their face. A Moonshadow elves coming of age was simple, it was whenever a young one showed that they could survive on their own. The typical age being around fourteen. Rayla has showed this from a very young age, however Runaan and Tinker refused to let her get them so early.

They made her wait until she was the usual age of fourteen.

 

The night it was performed everything seemed surreal. Rayla, Runaan, and Tinker where all dressed in fancy ceremonial garments as they followed the artist up the mountain to the closest place to the moon. 

“Are you nervous?” Tinker asked. Rayla shook her head “Not at all.” she replied, not wanting to admit that yes, she was very nervous. “There’s no shame in it. I was when I got mine.” He whispered. Runaan rolled his eyes “The both of you hush. We need to be silent.” He said softly,  causing Rayla to smirk “You’re not being silent.” she whispered to him, causing the man to groan and rub his forehead.

As Tinker and Rayla quietly giggled they neared the top of the mountain.

The artist glared back at the group as she began to set up the station. Laying out a blanket for Rayla to lay on and a small mat for her tools. As Rayla watched the artist pull the supplies out her stomach dropped. Ink, not to bad, a cloth, also not to bad, but the sharp fountain pen like object, very bad. Although Rayla was no stranger to pain she still liked to a void it (like most rational living beings), gasping slightly she grasped both Runaan and Tinker’s hands, squeezing them tightly.

Her chest ached, as much as she had grown to love the elves who took her in, raised her, and mentored her, she was still terribly sad that she couldn’t share this moment with her real parents. The artist soon looked up, moving her hand back and fourth, beckoning for the girl to lay on the mat.

 

As things traditionally went, the ceremony was silent. Runaan had put an arm over Tinkers Should as they watched their... daughter, he’d admit that he had seen her as a daughter, but only in this moment, as they watched her get the simple tattoos on her face. Rayla had to refrain from flinching and squeezing her eyes shut, to keep her mind busy she glanced around through blurry slightly tear filled eyes she glanced at her adoptive parents, if she wasn’t mistaking she could see that both Runaan and Tinker seemed to be wiping silent tears from their faces. 

As soon as the ceremony started it was over. The artist took the soft cloth and dabbed away the extra ink and some blood “There you go. You are now a fully independent Moon Shadow Elf.” she said, whirl packing up her things soon leaving.

It was normal for the family to stay behind while the artist left. 

Rayla quickly got up and stumbled slightly, Runaan rushing to her side to stable her. “Are you ok?” Tinker asked, his face was defiantly tear stained, Rayla answered by nodding stiffly “Stood up to quickly.” she explained softly, looking up at the two, Runaan’s eyes had a bit of wetness at the corners. “Thank you.” Rayla said. “For?” Runaan asked.

“Being my parents.” Rayla said.


End file.
